Mercy
Mercy, en español Piedad, es una canción presentada en el episodio Acafellas. Fue interpretada por los miembros de Vocal Adrenaline durante un ensayo. Cuando Will Schuester deja de ir a las prácticas de New Directions, los chicos del coro de McKinley High deciden contratar a Dakota Stanley, el coreógrafo de Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez y Brittany Pierce van al colegio donde practica Vocal Adrenaline.Afuera del auditorio encuentran a Andrea Cohen Vomitando devido a su enfermedad de Crhon. Cuando entran en el auditorio, presencian una espectacular versión de "Mercy". La versión original de esta canción pertenece a Duffy, de su álbum Rockferry. Letra Mujer de Vocal Adrenaline: Hit the beat and take it to the verse now Vocal Adrenaline: Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah. Oohh, woaw, oh, yeah, Yeah, yeah, yeah Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline (Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline): I love you (Uh, uh) But I gotta stay true (Uh, uh) My morals got me on my knees I'm begging please stop playing games (Uh, uh) Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline (Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline): I don't know what this is But you got me good Like you knew you would (Like you knew you would) Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: I don't know what you do But you do it well Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline (Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline): I'm under your spell (Got you under my spell) Vocal Adrenaline (Vocal Adrenaline): You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Mujer de Vocal Adrenaline: Oh, oh, oh) I said release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline (con Mujer de Vocal Adrenaline): Now you think that I (Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline: Uh, uh) Will be something on the side (Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline: Uh, uh) But you got to understand That I need a man Who can take my hand (Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline: Uh) Yes, I (Do) Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline (con Mujer de Vocal Adrenaline): I don't know what this is But you got me good (Just like you knew you would) (Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: Like you knew you would) Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: I don't know what you do But you do it well (Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline: Ah, ah, aaah) Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline (Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline): I'm under your spell (Got you under my spell) Vocal Adrenaline (Vocal Adrenaline): You got me begging you for mercy (Hombre de Vocal Adrenaline: Oh, oh, oh) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Mujer de Vocal Adrenaline: Begging you for mercy) Why won't you release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Hombre de Vocal Adrenlaine: Oh, oh, oh) I said release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Mujer de Vocal Adrenaline: Release me!) Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline (Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline): I'm begging you for mercy (You look at me and think we're the same kind, 'Cause you don't know what I got) Just why won't you release me (I'm gonna get more than I'm asking for, But I just don't want to waste my time) (con las Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: I'm begging you for mercy) (You know that I'll be the other girl, Just like there's nothing in this world) Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: You got me begging (Hombre de Vocal Adrenaline: You got me) You got me begging ( Hombre de Vocal Adrenaline: You got me) You got me begging (Hombre de Vocal Adrenaline: You got me begging) Vocal Adrenaline (Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline): (Please, please, please) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy (Hombre de Vocal Adrenaline: Wow) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy (Mujer de Vocal Adrenaline: Mercy!) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy I said release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Vocal Adrenaline (con Hombre de Vocal Adrenaline): (You got me begging you) for mercy yeah, yeah, yeah Hombre de Vocal Adrenaline (Vocal Adrenaline): You got me begging you (Why won't you release me? Yeah, yeah, yeah) Vocal Adrenaline: You got me begging you for mercy (Vocal Adrenaline: Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Vocal Adrenaline: Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Mujer de Vocal Adrenaline: Give me some mercy!) I said release me (Vocal Adrenaline: Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Mujer de Vocal Adrenaline: Release me, yeah, yeah...) Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline (Vocal Adrenaline): (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Just why won't you (Mujer de Vocal Adrenaline: Release me) Yeah yeah, release me? (Hombre de Vocal Adrenaline: Release me) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm begging you for mercy (Mujer de Vocal Adrenaline: I'm begging) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Just why won't you (con Hombre de Vocal Adrenaline: release me?) Recepción de la Crítica Raymund Flandez de The Wall Street Journal elogió la versión de "Mercy" de Vocal Adrenaline como "excitante de pies a cabeza". Videos thumb|right|300px thumb|left|268 pxthumb|center|300px Imagen de Portada del Sencillo thumb|left|400px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Vocal Adrenaline Categoría:Canciones del episodio Acafellas Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio del Carmel High Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project 2